


Rampage

by agdhani



Category: Transporter: The Series
Genre: Gen, Thursday Trops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jules takes a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rampage

It wasn’t often that Frank Martin lost his cool. To be honest, Jules couldn’t think of a single instance where he had seen it happen. It simply wasn’t Frank’s way. He survived by keeping his wits about him, by always keeping his head.

He supposed there was a first time for everything.

Maybe it was the coffee spilled down his suit and the seat of his car. Maybe it was the delivery truck that had lost its improperly tied load right in front of him, giving him no chance to react, resulting in two flat tires and a badly mangled front end. Maybe it was an unfortunate ending to his night with which woman he had bedded this time. Maybe it was the bad news he must have gotten through the cell phone he hurled at the wall to shatter in a thousand pieces. Maybe it was the stomach bug he had contracted somewhere. Maybe it was the too early hour or the full moon that still lingered above the horizon as the sun began to rise on the opposite side of the sky.

Whatever it was, the searing, the growling, and the throwing of equipment from the desk was startling enough to intimidate Jules into a mental scramble for solutions. He could think of no words, however, offer no advice or sage wisdom, and there were very few distractions he could present that might be enough to reroute the rampage into some more productive expenditure of energy.

When Frank’s explosive behavior brought him once again directly into Jules’ orbit, the younger man reacted, not with thought but with an instinct borne of desperation. He stepped into Frank’s path so that the transporter collided with him, and Jules through his arms around him and held tight.

Frank stiffened. For a moment Jules thought for sure he was going to be flung across the room like the myriad of tools Frank had already thrown. At the very least he expected Frank to break free and clock him.

Instead he stared at Jules, the unexpected embrace effectively overshadowing his frustration long enough for him to reign it in and regain control of himself. Jules saw it in the man’s eyes, the bleeding of lost control back into the usual stoic clear-headedness where Frank typically lived. Mesmerized by the power once more restrained which he could feel in his arms, Jules stared back at Frank, barely believing his efforts had been successful.

“Jules.”

He shook his head, clearing the dazed cobwebs there, and quickly stepped away, releasing Frank and turning his focus to straightening up the now scattered clutter of his desk. “Uh…yes…”

Frank looked about the room at the damage he had done and sighed with a small, smirking smile. He should help clean it up, but distance was clearly the most prudent option at the moment. “I need a car…” he muttered as he hurried from the room.

“Uh huh…yes…right…of course you do…I’ll just…”

But Frank did not hear his stammering, and for that, Jules was glad.


End file.
